Macku
Macku, formerly Maku, is a friendly and courageous Ga-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography .]] Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Macku was not content with being stuck as a student or a teacher. She was skilled at boat riding, and with permission from Turaga Dume, she ran her own business, called "Macku's Canoes", which offered tours of the Metru Nui coastline by boat. She was the one who discovered the Dermis Turtles, and when Dume was going to ban the Rahi, she and Nokama convinced him otherwise. Shortly before the Great Cataclysm, Macku was called with the other Matoran to the Coliseum by Makuta Teridax who was impersonating Turaga Dume. She was forcibly placed in a Matoran Sphere and went into Stasis, before she was rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Due to exposure to the effects of the Matoran Spheres, Macku shrunk physically and forgot her life on Metru Nui. After the Great Cataclysm occurred and the Matoran were taken to Mata Nui by the Toa Metru-turned-Turaga, Macku lived in Ga-Koro, which she and the other Ga-Matoran built under Turaga Metru Nokama's lead, using recycled parts from the Airships the Toa had traveled to Mata Nui in. When she met Hewkii, the two became close friends and Macku constantly tried to sneak out of her village to see him, much to the dismay of Nokama. Despite this, she was appointed to the position of Hand for Turaga Metru Nokama. ''Tentacles Five-hundred years after the Great Cataclysm, Macku and Marka convinced Amaya to join a rowing club started by Kai. When a squid attacked their canoe, the Ga-Matoran drove it off, but it then headed towards Ga-Koro. Amaya tied up the Rahi's tentacles to try and stop it, and Macku saved her when she passed out. She later retrieved Marka's Kanohi, which had been lost when the squid attacked the boat. The Quest of the Chronicler She first met Takua when he was searching for the Toa Stones. She was a champion at Ngalawa Boat Racing, but she ultimately lost to Takua. When her village fell victim to a Tarakava tainted by Teridax's Infected Kanohi, she escaped and managed to find Takua to help. While he went to Ga-Koro to see the damage, she went off to search for Gali, which she succeeded in, but upon arrival to Ga-Koro was punished by Nokama for wandering away from the village, despite that it saved them, and was forbidden to leave again, lest she be injured by a Rahi. Macku became bored at her confinement, and was later stricken with worry when she learned of the Po-Koro Epidemic, wondering worriedly if Hewkii was affected. She was later relieved when she learned that he had recovered. Takua later met up with Macku again, this time to ask her to join the Chronicler's Company. Macku helped the company by driving a boat under Naho Falls, and then later helped to defend the Kini-Nui from infected Rahi. [Image:MoL Matoran Macku.PNG|right|thumb|150px|Macku in [[BIONICLE: Mask of Light|''Mask of Light]].]] During the invasion of the Bohrok swarms, Macku patrolled the waters of Naho Bay in her canoe. When a swarm of Pahrak attacked the village, she was almost killed trying to destroy the path leading into Ga-Koro, but she was saved by Hewkii, who was present due to the evacuation of the Po-Matoran following the Attack on Po-Koro. She and Kotu also saved two Boxor pilots when the machines were thrown into the water, by the Bohrok overturning the lily pads. However, the Bohrok were able to make their way to the village regardless, and the Matoran and Turaga were cornered. Macku made a final stand along with everyone else, before the Bahrag were defeated and the Bohrok were deactivated. In return for saving her life, she taught Hewkii how to swim. Despite his complaints, the Matoran of Stone would be grateful for the lessons after he became a Toa Mahri. After the Bohrok-Kal were defeated, Macku was rebuilt into an stronger form and awarded a name change on Naming Day. Her name was lengthened from Maku to Macku. Her time with Hewkii had made her a good Kolhii player, and she was appointed goalie of the Ga-Koro team. Together with Hahli, she led Ga-Koro to victory in the island-wide Kolhii Tournament. She was evacuated from Ta-Koro along with the other Matoran during the Rahkshi attack. Return to Metru Nui Macku later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate her, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Macku, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. ''Reign of Shadows When Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, Macku ran into trouble with some Exo-Toa, but was hurt, eventually escaping. After discovering another Toa, Tuyet, she sent a special signal to Hafu and Kapura, telling them to come to an unguarded section of the Archives. Kapura arrived soon after, and the two conversed while waiting for Hafu. The Po-Matoran arrived, and Macku led the trio to Tuyet. The Toa of Water then showed them the Nui Stone, and offered her assistance to their resistance. Macku soon returned to the surface, as her current duties prevented her from being gone too long. Macku and her fellow Matoran were freed from Teridax's tyranny when he was killed in the Battle of Bara Magna, sustaining heavy damage to his body. Macku and Tamaru went to the Archives to help Matoran crushed in the resulting quake. They dug out Taipu, and he decided to help them find survivors. Macku and all the other surviving residents of Metru Nui, which suffered severe damage, evacuated the city and relocated to Spherus Magna to begin a new life. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Macku was among the survivors who evacuated the old universe after Mata Nui died and escaped to the Isle of Mata Nui. When Takanuva arrived in this dimension, she was the first to see him, but did not recognize him due to her having forgotten his appearance as a Toa long ago, as well as the fact that Takanuva's armor had changed color. She brought him to Axonn to see if he was a Makuta in disguise, but Axonn determined that he truly was a Toa. When Takanuva asked where he could find Jaller, she directed him to the Great Furnace. Brothers in Arms When Vultraz and Mazeka exited a dimensional portal, a ''"Toa" resembling a Matoran greeted them, revealing herself to be Toa Macku. Accompanied by the Ga-Matoran Helryx, Macku told the history of the alternate Spherus Magna to the pair when they questioned her about it, and directed the two to see the Great Beings when they said they needed to find a way home. She handed the two Matoran over to that universe's Teridax, who guided them to their fortress. Trivia While on Mata Nui, Macku had a doll of Hewkii, as well as a poster of him posing. Appearances .]] *''Tentacles'' *''McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi'' *''McDonald's Comic 4: Into the Nest'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Brothers in Arms'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Military Category:Huna Wearers